


Off Catch

by Onetruebirb



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Emotions, Fingering, More emotions than anything, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, driftceptor, not overly explicit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onetruebirb/pseuds/Onetruebirb
Summary: Drift and Perceptor are getting hot and heavy but something is nagging at Drift that might cramp their evening.
Relationships: Drift | Deadlock/Perceptor
Kudos: 24





	Off Catch

**Author's Note:**

> Relationships aren't all about the sex but the things in between

Perceptors servos felt like flame as they ghosted up Drift’s sides cupping the edge of his chest plating where it hung over the rest of his torso. Clever digits searching under the joining plates to brush over the sensitive protoform beneath sending a full body shiver right through Drift. Perceptor’s glossa tickled against the cords of his throat and Drift vented a heavy flew of heated air. 

“You’re exquisite.” Perceptor mumbled kissing a trail up to his chin and over his lips.

Drift could feel his cheeks burning up at the compliment and he pulled Percy a little closer with arms draped over his shoulders and his legs swung over his lap. He was practically in the other bots lap with how they were curled up on the couch in Percy’s hab. The soft base lighting casting thick shadows over both their features when Drift tipped his helm back to look at him with a quirked little smile. He could feel the heat dumping from Percy’s frame even though the other bot was still as composed as ever. The steady calm of his field radiated over Drift underlined with sizzling arousal. Drift’s insides twisted in a weird way when his cheek was cupped in a servo and Perceptor looked deep into his optics for a long moment. 

“Let’s go to the berth.” He told him and Drift swallowed and nodded. 

Untangling himself from the other bot they stood and in the few steps it took them crossed to the berth. Drift’s servo held in Perceptor’s as he was pulled around and his knees bumped the edge of the berth. Standing together they were almost the same height and as his servo was let go Perceptor’s roamed his frame again sending shivers and tingles through him. 

The calm in Perceptor’s field jumping with intent when their lips met again and Drift was slowly ushered back onto the berth with coaxing servos and the press of Perceptor’s frame against his own until they were laying together on the berth. Legs tangled back together again and Perceptor’s frame so warm against Drift’s own. 

“I want you.” Perceptor murmured into his audial while digits slid down his abdomen and playes around the edges of his pelvic plating. 

Drift couldn’t quite get his words to form but he smiled and kissed him even though a corner of his mind was caught up in a tangle that stabbed in his side like a thorn. He needed to focus on the here and now and the gorgeous bot that was kissing him not on whatever his own internal mess was. He could deal with it later. 

Cycling a vent he stretched himself out along Perceptor’s side with a languid purr and heard Percy’s fans whirl up to flush away the heat burning through him. Without giving it too much thought he let his panels retract and Percy kissed him harder. Glossa sliding between his lips to kiss him deeply while his digits circled over Drift’s outer node making him shudder at the touch. 

“You’re so good for me.” Perceptor whispered when he pulled away and Drift squirmed only to bury his face against his shoulder bashful in the light of genuine praise. “So good.”

Drift’s vents felt hot to him where they bounced back off Percy’s shoulder into his own face and he shuddered another vent when two of Percy’s digits pressed into his valve. That tangled nest of emotion and confusion choosing now to rear its head and stab into him. Something hot and acid like corroding through his lines and he grit his denta. 

It wasn’t that he didn’t want to interface with Percy, he did, he wanted too. He was a running mech with an interface drive and a very attractive partner. He would almost never back down from the chance to blow off some steam with Percy and usually he was the one having to drag him back from the lab to their berth. Right now his frame was protesting his lovers touch and he swallowed back a whine not wanting Perceptor to know something was wrong. He figured if he could just muscle through this initial discomfort he would be able to settle down and enjoy spending time with his partner. 

As Perceptor continued to press his digits into him and kiss over his audial Drift felt that hot and all encompassing panic starting to grip him. He didn’t want to tell Percy to stop, didn’t want it to come across as him being difficult or that maybe he didn’t want him but he couldn’t stand the way every brush over his node was making his spark clench in a painful way.

“Percy?” Drift managed to say and Perceptor stopped, drawing his servo away and licking the thin coat of lubricant from his digits. Primus under any other circumstance that would have been so hot but at the moment it made Drift cringe. 

“What is it?” Perceptor asked him, optics still burning with arousal but Drift felt the click Percy realized something was wrong and his field cooled off into a serious level. 

“Don’t take this the wrong way but we need to...we need to stop or like...don’t worry about me but I can take care of you?” Drift couldn’t keep his optics on Perceptor not wanting to see his reaction.

“Drift, what’s wrong? Are you okay...did I do something?” Perceptor’s helm tipped to the side inquisitively and Drift was quick to shake his helm. 

“No, no this isn’t a you thing, okay? You didn’t do anything wrong. My frame is just freaking out a little and I just can’t do this right now.” He huffed, “It’s a bad mental health day, okay? I just...can’t focus on this.”

For a long moment Perceptor just looked at him while Drift closed up his panels and half sat up before he felt Percy’s servo on his shoulder. 

“Do you want to talk about it? Whatever ‘it’ is?” Percy offered taking Drift’s servo and giving it a little squeeze. 

“Not really…” Drift’s audials flattened and he shook his helm as dark flashes of himself and his past flitted through his processor and he tried to stuff them back into their cage. 

“You should talk to Rung, he’s a professional. It might help.” He offered gently coaxing Drift to lay back down. 

“I don’t think I’m ready to talk to Rung yet. I don’t know if I’ll ever be but definitely not yet.” Drift sighed looking over at Perceptor surprised he hadn’t been asked to leave or that there was no sense of disappointment or anger in the other bot. 

“Is there anything I can do?” Percy asked brushing his thumb over the worried crease of Drift’s brow smoothing out the lines. 

“Can I just stay here with you? Maybe we can watch something…” He frowned, “It’s not that I don’t want to be with you right now. Because I don’t want to leave I just don’t want to frag. Can I just stay and I don’t know, cuddle or something?”

He felt a bit like a fool asking Perceptor for this, they had both seen some things in their time and it just felt ridiculous to be asking someone with as much war torn experience to lay and cuddle with him. Drift knew he should be stronger than this, that he shouldn’t be getting so soft that he couldn’t even fake a frag anymore.

Perceptor offered a soft smile and pulled Drift to him gathering the other bot in his arms and curling up around him.

“This okay?” He asked as he spooned around Drift.

Immediately the hot tension that had been coiled in Drift’s frame evaporated in Percy’s arms and he nodded.

“Yeah...this is good.” Drift answered shifting a little bit to be comfortable, “I’m really sorry, Percy…”

Perceptor could hear the tone in Drift’s voice, the underlying self consciousness and fear. It pulled at his spark that his partner felt that way and he hugged him a little closer. 

“Drift, we don’t always have to frag, we can always just come back here and hang out and cuddle or whatever. Not getting my spike wet isn’t going to kill me. I want you to be happy, you understand? Not do something that makes you uncomfortable. We’ve all been through a lot and sometimes we have to just let it catch up.” Perceptor told him seriously. 

“I guess.” Drift sighed. 

“I’ll never be angry with you for taking care of yourself.” He hummed pressing a kiss to his helm, “It’s you I love after all.”

Drift’s cheeks flushed, “Yeah...I love you too.”

As they lay together Perceptor’s digits traced lazy patterns over Drift’s frame in a way that helped smooth out the wiry edge to Drift’s field and before long he could hear the settled vents of a drowsing bot and he settled to pull out a datapad from his subspace to read while his partner napped. Wishing he could help Drift with whatever demons he was fighting but he knew at the moment that this was all he could do until Drift was ready to open himself up more and for now that would have to do.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter @ onetruebirb <-art or nsfbirbs <-memes


End file.
